


In Another World

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [33]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Guy-Marian, proof</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



_He asked little: just stay now. She asked more: choose me now._

_He didn't falter, returning with Vasey's blood on his blade._


End file.
